1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to a collapsible article of footwear, a dispensing apparatus for dispensing footwear, and a method of selling footwear.
2. Background Art
Throughout the course of an average day, the feet and legs of an individual are subjected to substantial impact forces. Running, jumping, walking and even standing exert forces upon the feet and legs of an individual which can lead to soreness, fatigue, and injury. These forces are particularly harsh during concentrated periods of athletic activity or exercise.
Although the human foot possesses natural cushioning and rebounding characteristics, the foot alone is incapable of effectively overcoming many of the forces encountered during athletic activity. Unless an individual is wearing shoes which provide proper cushioning and support, the soreness and fatigue associated with athletic activity is more acute, and its onset accelerated. This results in discomfort for the wearer which diminishes the incentive for further athletic activity. Equally important, inadequately cushioned footwear can lead to injuries such as blisters, muscle, tendon and ligament damage, and bone stress fractures. Improper footwear can also lead to other ailments, including back pain. Thus, it is essential to have cushioning and supporting footwear when engaging in athletic activity. Proper footwear should complement the natural functionality of the foot, in part by incorporating a sole which absorbs the shock caused by athletic activity and supports the natural shape of the foot. However, the sole should also possess enough resiliency to prevent the sole from being “mushy” or “collapsing,” thereby unduly draining the energy of the wearer.
Athletic shoes that attend to these features tend to be bulky and sometimes heavy. It is not always feasible to carry a pair of bulky athletic shoes for the purpose of later envisioned athletic activity, particularly if the wearer has a large shoe size. A person may be prevented from performing a desired athletic activity due to the unavailability of proper footwear. In particular, space and weight constraints often limit taking along multiple pairs of shoes while on travel. Often wearers are forced to carry lighter and less bulky foot apparel, such as sandals with a durable sole for athletic activity while traveling. However, sandals may not provide the necessary support. In addition, they leave most of the foot exposed are thus unsuitable for use in colder climates or in places where foot exposure could be dangerous. In addition, the exposure of a sandal does not allow for the additional cushioning and comfort of an upper or a sock liner included with a conventional athletic shoe. A sock worn with a sandal may still not provide sufficient protection from such exposure or be aesthetically pleasing to wear. Furthermore, athletic shoes may be lost, stolen or forgotten while away from home and thus preclude any desired athletic activity.
Accordingly, what is needed is a durable and resilient athletic shoe which is able to provide proper support and cushioning to the foot, but which is also able to be reduced to smaller dimensions so that it may be easily stored, packed or distributed. It is desired that such a shoe be inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, it is desirable for such shoe be available in a convenient forum and sold using a method convenient for an on-the-go consumer.